I just Love to hate you
by Ahnani Rae
Summary: Mina wins 10 tickets on a couples cruise, so what happens when two sworn enemies have to b paired together? Do they really hate each other as much as they claim or are they both hiding something from the other?
1. Vacation Fiasco

Mkay so I'm gonna give this a try and see what happens.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the play of this story. :) and maybe any extra characters I throw in to the story.

**Chapter 1: Vacation Fiasco**

I sat in class staring at the clock. _'Any second now' _I thought gleefully. My fist clutched my school bag as the bell rang and I dashed towards the door. I couldn't wait to see the look on the girls' faces when I showed up _on time._

Ten minutes later I was happily walking into the Crown Arcade. Raye, Mina, Ami and Lita were all sitting in the back booth talking nonstop. Senior year had been rather different without those guys there since they had all graduated early. But the truth is that I did better when they weren't there.

"Hey meatball head. You're here early."

I turned to see Mr. Ego himself aka Darien Chiba. He was sitting at the counter coffee in hand, talking with Andrew. How that man managed to get a great friend like Drew was beyond me the guy had like zero personality. I clutched my fist at the horrid nickname but ignored him all the same.

"Hey Drew, could I possible get a Chocolate shake?"

"Yeah, no prob Sere." Andrew smiled and went to get the shake.

"Whats the matter? Not talking to me?" Chiba chirped.

"Darien, can you do me a favor?" I asked sweetly with a smile that made his breath catch and I could all but hear his heart pounding.

"Anything." he whispered.

"Save your damn breath for talking to someone who actually cares." I said. His face fell and he looked away. Drew came back at that moment and handed me the shake.

"Thanks Drew." I smiled and headed back to the booth.

When I sat down next to Lita, no one really noticed. It was a few minutes before Raye pulled herself far enough out of the conversation to realize the edition to the table.

"Serena... wow you're here early!"

"I don't always get detention Raye. And besides it's Friday and it's officially _Spring Break!!"_

"Are you guys ready for tomorrow?" Mina asked excitedly.

"YES!!" we all yelled.

"So who all are we bringing we can't just let those other five tickets go to waste." I asked.

"Well its us five. Raye is bringing Chad, Mina is bringing Andrew, I'm bringing Ken, and Amy's little crush Greg is coming."

"Lita! You didn't?" Amy gasped.

"Oh I did." she grinned evilly.

"That leaves one ticket Sere, who are you bringing?"

"I don't have anyone to bring. Let the guys bring one of their friends... "

"But it's a couples cruise. You'd be partnered with who ever they brought."

"I don't care. But at least make sure he's cute." I smiled

"Well they're my tickets so I'll let drew pick." Mina said and everyone agreed.

"I'm gonna go home and pack guys, I'll see you all tomorrow." I smiled.

"K, remember. Airport, 8 o'clock sharp Sarena!"

I waved and ran out of the arcade to go home and pack. This trip was going to be the best trip ever! I couldn't keep the smile off my face. It had been like this ever since Mina had won the ten tickets for a cruise to the Bahamas. Life couldn't get any better.

* * *

**(Darien's POV)**

"Are you ever going to tell her? Andrew asked as I watched the bubbly blonde walk out of the arcade.

"So I'm gonna have to find another source of coffee this week drew?" I asked ignoring him comment.

"Yeah, I'm going on that cruise with Mina." he grinned and no sooner had the words left his mouth the lovely Mina popped up at the counter.

"Hey honey. We have an extra ticket because Serena doesn't have anyone to bring. Anyone you want to bring with us?" I heard her ask softly.

"Well what about Darien?" drew asked turning to me. "Hey bro whatcha doin this week?"

"Keeping my Sanity. The answer is no." I had no intention of spending a week on a ship with those five girls, Serena alone would b the death of me.

"Come on man. You were just sayin yesterday how you needed a vacation."

"Drew, I really don't need to remind you that Serena will be there. And if I come disaster will follow." I frowned.

"Aw, please come Darien?? Serena will be ok with it. In fact I know she'll love it if you come. You're all she ever talks about." Mina wined.

I froze, coffee in mid air. _She talks about me?_ I wondered. I could feel my heart beating faster but I didn't want to believe what Mina was saying. Serena hated me. I had doomed myself before they're had even been a chance. Thats why I teased her so much. Plus she was really cute when she was angry.

"Fine I'll come. But just because I really do need a vacation."

"Woohoo!" Mina smiled and then ran back over to the table all the girls were sitting at.

"I'm doomed." I said putting my head down on the counter.

"No you're not. Besides maybe now you can finally tell Sere what you think about her."

"And what would that be? That shes a klutz and a crybaby?"

"Harsh Dar..." Drew said and walked away.

I groaned. This trip was going to be absolutely impossible to live through.

* * *

**(Mina's POV)**

"We found the tenth ticket!!"

"Who?"

"Darien Chiba." I said causing Raye to choke on her soda.

"Mina that probably isn't the best idea... I mean were all gonna be partnered up and thats going to leave Darien with Serena."

"So whats the problem?"

"They hate each other." Amy chirped in.

"I don't think they do. I know Serena like him but he aggravates her. So all we have to do is get those two to get along and voile they will admit they're feelings."

* * *

**(The Next day Serena's POV)**

I was amazed that it was so easy for me to get up the next morning. I was so excited that I had barely slept at all last night. _ A whole week away from family, school, chores, homework and most of all Darien Chiba. No meatball head insults._ I sighed. This truly was going to be the best week ever.

"Serena, Mina is here." mom yelled up the stairs.

"huh?" I was confused. I grabbed my bags and ran down the stairs to see Mina standing there.

"I thought we were meeting at the airport?"

"Oh, Raye wants us to all meet at the temple so we can go over some last minute things. Didn't you get the message?"

"No... I didn't check them last night." I sighed. But this was probably better because knowing me I'd find some way to be late and miss the plane.

Mina helped me load up all my luggage into the back of her car, I said goodbye to my parents and my brother and then we headed of towards the temple. I just couldn't stopped smiling as Mina and I had made our way through town chatting happily. I for one could not contain my excitement. We pulled into Raye's place a little before seven which gave us plenty of time to plan and make it to the airport.

"Alright! Everyone here?" Raye yelled.

"Were waiting on one more Raye." Andrew yelled.

"I'm here." I masculine voice called from behind and my heart stopped.

I reluctantly turned around to see none other than Darien Chiba himself walking towards the group. _No no no no!! _ I yelled. _ This is not happening. This is suppose to be a Chiba free week!! please make him go away._

"Alright now, we just thought we should go over some ground rules before we get there and it becomes impossible. Now first of all, we are paired up on the plane, two people to a row. Now obviously Chad and I are together." Raye started

My eyes widened. I knew where this was going. Everyone had a 'someone' here except me and Darien which meant we were going to be partnered up.

"And that leaves Serena and Darien. Sorry guys but thats the way its gonna be. And after all this is a couples cruise and you two are the only ones alone."

"Raye..." Amy started.

"Amy, just because you and Greg are not an item yet doesn't mean anything. All of us can see how much you love each other!!" Lita shouted causing both Amy and Greg to blush.

"Alright one more thing. We need to discuss who is riding with who to the airport and how many cars we have to divide up in. Mina you have your car, who else is takin theirs?"

"I am." Ken said loudly.

"So am I." Darien spoke up.

"Ok so ten people three cars. So... In Mina's car we have Mina, Andrew, Amy and Greg. Well put Lita, Chad and me in Ken's car. Sorry Serena but that leaves you with Darien again. We did warn you Sere." Raye looked apologetic but I got the feeling that they had planned this from the beginning. "Alright everyone, load up." she yelled and everyone began putting luggage in various cars. Mine stayed in Mina's car so I didn't have to worry about anything except the fact that I was riding in a car with Darien, and I had to sit next to him on the plane.

_This could be go though... He's so cute. But why does he have to come on my vacation to get away from him!!_

"Why don't we go ahead and head out Serena?" he asked.

I reluctantly started to follow him towards his car and the stopped. _He called me Serena..._ I looked at him with brows furrowed and was about to ask if he was ok when he beat me to it.

"You okay?"

"You called me Serena instead of Meatball Head... I should be asking if you're ok." I spat at him with a bit more hatred than I intended. I saw him flinch.

"Fine... I just figured we could at least try to be civil, my mistake Meatball Head"

URG!! I hate him! I hate him! I hate him! How could one man infuriate me so much. I opened the door to the car and got in without saying a word. I quickly dug into my purse and pulled out my Ipod. If he was going to be that way I just wouldn't listen to him.

* * *

**(Darien's POV)**

I watched Serena as she climbed into the passenger seat of my car. She was angry again, I could tell. I stared, perhaps longer than I should have at the blond beauty sitting in my car. _This is going to be a long week _ I sighed and forced myself to get in the car.

"Serena I'm sorry for what I said..." I spoke as I climbed in, only to look at her and see headphones. She hadn't heard a word I said.

* * *

Mkay well so ends the first chapter. and before you start in on me, let me say i know this plot has been done a million times but i'm gonna twist it up the best i can. so... yeah

What do you think of Chapter 1?


	2. Airplane torment

Time for the next chapter!

Chapter 2: Airplane torment

**((Serena's POV))**

By the time we got to the airport I have almost forgotten my dismay at Darien tagging along. I was even getting excited again just to be getting away from the rest of life would be ok even if I couldn't escape him. While he searched for a parking space I reluctantly pulled the headphones off and stuffed the ipod back into my purse.

"Over there Darien." I said seeing another car pull out.

"I see it." he said calmly. "Listen Serena... about earlier... I'm sorry about--"

"Just forget it Darien. We should just call a truce and agree to get along and enjoy our vacation."

"Sure."

We go out of the car and began pulling luggage out of the truck. Surprisingly there wasn't much in there. I guess everything else had been in the other cars. We met up with the others at the entrance to the airport and began sorting out all the bags. Unfortunately all the bags had been thrown into one big pile and the fight over whose was whose turned out to be uglier than fighting the negaverse.

"That red one is mine." Raye shouted.

"Gimme that!" Mina cried.

"Where's my duffel." Lita screamed.

"Hey thats mine." I whined.

"STOP." Amy yelled. "Can we please do this in a civilized way?"

Everyone stopped pulling on the bags and yelling to look at her. She began slowly pulling the bags out of the pile one by one and sorting them. Soon everyone had their own bags and no one had gotten hurt over the whole affair.

"OK heres your tickets, now let go!" Mina smiled and passed a ticket to each of us.

Half an hour later we had made it to the gate, all the luggage had been checked and the carry on bags tagged. I had been surprised when we had gotten through so fast. We had come early suspecting a crowd and now we stood at the waiting area of our gate with an hour till boarding. I leaned back in the seat and closed my eyes. This was the part of the vacation I dreaded. I hated planes. I took and deep breath and told myself that everything would be ok.

"Are you ok Serena?"

"Huh?" I opened my eyes to see Darien staring at me. "Yeah... fine."

I closed my eyes again and put my head on the back on the chair and dozed. Before I knew it Raye was yelling at me to get my lazy butt up, that the plane was boarding. I took a deep breath, grabbed my purse and headed towards the gate with the others.

"Ah, the lucky contest winners. Please go right on ahead, the flight attendant will direct you to first class. Enjoy your trip." the stewardess smiled brightly at us.

I followed behind the group trying to prolong being on the ground as much as possible. _Get a grip Serena. Do you think any of them will let anything happen to you. _I was pulled from my thoughts when I was shoved slightly from behind. I glance back to see the one that I loved to hate. _Well he might let something happen to me. Evil prat. But still cute._

"Serena will you please walk a little faster. I'd like to get to my seat sometime this century."

"Then walk around me." I snapped back at him but still picked up the pace because I was losing sight of the group.

When we finally made it to our seats I was disturbed to see that I had the window seat. I put my bags in the compartment overhead and sat down. Quickly I pulled the window cover down over the glass and closed my eyes.

"Hey, why did you close the window?"

"Because I can..." I whispered.

"Serena are you afraid of flying?" Darien asked with concern.

"Just leave me alone."

"What happened to our truce?"

I continued taking deep breaths and counting to ten. At this point I was trying anything to calm myself down and not letting it show. When the captain finally announced take off I clenched my jaw and grabbed on to the nearest thing. Which unfortunately happened to be Darien.

"Serena would you feel better if I sat by the window."

"I'll be fine just don't move."

Once we were in the air I was absolutely fine. It was just taking off and landing that always had me on edge. About twenty minutes into the flight I laid my seat back and drifted off.

**((Author's POV))**

It amazed Darien how she could be so calm in the air when she had been a nervous wreck during take off. She had practically been sitting in his lap and if her grip on his arm had been any tighter it would have cut off the circulation. A small smile tugged at his lips when he watched Serena drift off to sleep. Effortlessly he reached into the overhead compartment, pulled out a blanket and draped it over her small body.

"Oh Serena..." he sighed as he watched her and wondered what had possessed him to listen to Andrew and come on this trip.

**Meanwhile**

"Do you really think this will work Drew?" Mina asked squeezing him hand as she watched the exchange between Darien and Serena during take off.

"Yes Mina. Darien is crazy about her. He's never paid so much attention to one girl before." Andrew smiled at his beautiful girlfriend.

Mina quickly pulled out her cell phone and began to text the other girls. _Come over to my seat. We need to talk._ She sent and flipped the phone closed ((a/n I know not suppose to use them on the plane but who cares))

"Whats up Mina?" Raye asked turning around in her seat which was directly in front of Mina.

"We need a plan." she said as the other girls surrounded her and Andrew.

"For what?"

"Serena and Darien. Drew says Darien is crazy about her. And we know that shes crazy about him so how do we get them together? Did anyone else see the little incident during take off?"

"I saw. I thought she was going to jump in his lap." Lita laughed loudly.

"Shh!! Don't wake Serena. She'd kill us if she knew we were doing this."

"Okay so do we lock them in a closet?" Raye suggested. "Then we could all enjoy a meatball head free vacation."

"Raye!"

"What? It was just a suggestion."

"Well we already have them paired together. And someone has to be the one to tell them that they have to share a room. So why don't we just wait and see what happens." Amy said softly.

"Thats true... Okay we'll wait and see." Mina said defeated.

On the other side of the plane Darien had watched the whole conversation with Andrew and the girls. He was mildly worried that they were planning something that would have unfortunate consequences for him and the sleeping girl next to him. When he couldn't hear a word the girls were saying he felt the urge to move closer but realized they would notice him and change topics of whatever they were discussing so diligently. He sighed and glanced down at Serena, her long blond hair going in every direction at once it seemed. _Beautiful..._ he thought before he could stop himself.

"Get a grip Chiba." he mentally slapped himself.

The next thing he knew Serena had shifted in her seat and the result was that one of her legs was thrown over Darien's lap. His eyes widened and he breath caught in his throat. Quickly he decided that the best thing to do would be to move her leg but found that he could not make himself move at all. He closed his eyes and started taking slow deep breaths. _How can she effect me like this?? _ His mind screamed. Finally he managed to move her leg off but in the act Serena woke up.

"Wha?" she said groggily. "Are we there yet?"

"Not quite." Darien chuckled. "But they should be bringing lunch anytime now."

"Lunch? Yay!! I'm starving." Serena started yelling happily and Darien couldn't help but smile at her.


	3. I'm sleeping where?

-1Sorry I took so long to update! My laptop crashed and I had to get my desktop working again. This computer is older than dirt!! I've had the desktop since 98 if it takes me a while to update its because of the crappy computer. Anyhow enough of this babble on to the story!!

Chapter 3: I'm sleeping where?!

((**Still author's POV))**

Seven hours into the almost nine hour flight most of the first class passengers were sleeping like babies. The only ones who were still awake was Serena, Darien, and Amy who had engulf herself in some book. Serena and Darien too had found away to pass the time with a game of "would you rather…" which ended in embarrassment on both parties.

"Ok, ok… enough of this… lets play truth or dare or something like that." said a red faced Serena.

"Fair enough." Darien responded.

"Do you wanna go first or should I?"

"Truth or Dare Serena?" he said in almost a whisper.

"Truth."

Darien sighed and looked off into space as if he was thinking really hard about what he wanted to ask her. He knew what he really wanted to ask her but that just wouldn't work right now. Not when she still hated him with a passion. So he thought small, as small as his brain would allow him.

"Tell me something you would never tell the girls… something that even they don't know about you…"

"Something I would never tell the girls…. that's an easy one…" Serena stopped and look around to make sure they were all still asleep and that Amy wasn't paying attention to them. Then she leaned closed and whispered in his ear. "I've never actually had a boyfriend… I lied to them and then hired some poor sap to pretend to be my boyfriend."

"Do you mean that one--"

"Yeah him…"

"But why?"

"Uh huh. My turn. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Ok Mr. Hot shot… I dare you to pour your drink on Raye tonight at dinner." Serena said smugly and Darien cringed.

"Done… truth or dare…"

They went on like that for an hour or so neither of them venturing into the dare section again but staying with truth. Darien never did find out why Serena wouldn't tell the girls about that boy or why she even pretended to have a boyfriend. But he did learn many other things, such as her favorite food, and that she was really smart when she applied herself and stuff like that. Serena on the other hand learned that Darien wanted to be a doctor like Amy, he like most animals and that he was currently in love with a girl he refused to name, which made Serena crazy with jealousy. But she'd never let Darien know that she was. As far as he was concerned he hated her and she hated him. And that's what she would let him believe rather than admit to him that she loved him.

"Truth or dare Serena?"

"truth…"

"Do you have a current crush and if what's his name?"

"I don't actually..." she said sticking out her tongue at him. "Truth or dare."

"Truth."

"Did you and Raye ever get really serious?"

"No, Raye and I were never that close… we're happy to be just friends now… truth or dare."

"This is getting boring so, Dare."

Again Darien got real quiet as if he was thinking. He was having trouble making his heart stay still as he fought with himself over this problem. He just decided to put himself out there when the captain announced they would be landing shortly. Everything went into chaos after that and they're game was all but forgotten. Everyone was fully awake by the time the plane started it's decent and Serena sat rigid in her seat. Darien didn't say anything to her, but held out his hand.

"Thanks…"

((**Serena's POV))**

My stomach was doing back flips as the plane started it decent and for the first time I was grateful that Darien sat beside me. I nearly died when he help his hand out for me but I took it none the less. With his hand wrapped around my tiny hand I didn't even notice the plane touch down. All I could think about was the feeling he was giving me. I hated myself for liking it. I hated this man for crying out loud!!

"We're on the ground Sere." he whispered into my ear, snapping me back to earth. "you looked miles away. Are you alright?"

"Yeah… fine. Thanks again…" I muttered and reluctantly dropped him hand.

I grabbed my carry on bag and followed the girls off the plane with Darien right behind me, as usual. It took us almost no time at all to find all our luggage and sort out whose was whose. Finally with everything settled we found our car. Unfortunately Mina had forgotten to mention that it would be limo transport to the hotel so we were all somewhat surprised. But it was a small limo so there was so way it would hold all of us.

"Mina, how on earth are ten of us going to fit in that limo?" Raye asked

"Easy… there are two limo's." Mina smiled sweetly. "So, Amy, Serena, Darien, and Greg will take this one and the rest of us will be taking the larger one over there." she pointed.

With a smile, Greg and Amy climbed into the limo and to my dismay they say on the same side. Which meant that I was yet again forced to sit beside the infamous Chibi. I pasted a smile on my face as I climbed into the car next to him but my dismay was evident.

"So… what were you reading on the plane Amy?" I asked

"Oh, just catching up on some reading for school…"

"Amy if you caught up anymore you'd be finished will next year as well. " I laughed.

The ride to the hotel was short thankfully, and one that I could have walked without an effort. Our car had been the first to arrive at the hotel but the others weren't far behind. We waited in the lobby all of about five minutes when the second car pulled up. Once everyone was inside and the luggage put on the luggage carts Raye once again pulled everyone into a group.

"Alright guys, room assignment… Now we originally only had two rooms but then Mina managed to get three. But as you all know, three is not enough either, so I pulled some strings and now we have five rooms. So the room assignments are going to be just like everything else… Me and Chad… Mina and Andrew, Ken and Lita… and so on and so fourth… Serena are you ok?"

"I'm sleeping where?!" I shouted at her.

"Oh Serena, don't over react… this IS a couple's cruise and we did warn you. You should have already known this would happen. Grow up." Raye yelled back.

I groaned and walked away from the group. This was quickly turning into the vacation from hell. First, Chibi just had to show up and be our tenth person, then chibi had to sit with me on the plane and in the car. And now I had to share a room with him! Damn it all to hell. _I will never come on another one of their vacations again. _


End file.
